My Ice Cream Dream
by Orpheee1
Summary: Bella/Edward, venez les découvrir dans une toute nouvelle ambiance.
1. Chapter 1: introduction

Mon nom, Isabella Swan, mais je préfère de loin Bella. J'ai 18 ans et je vis dans la petite ville de Forks. Cet été comme des milliers d'ado, j'irai travailler. Cela sera plutôt difficile pour moi, car mes parents mon munis à ma naissance d'une maladresse phénoménale. Vous allez dire, mais non sa doit pas être si pire, je vous arrête la, oui c'est aussi pire que j'ose le dire. Il n'y a pas une journée où je ne fais tomber ni objets, ni personne ou bien moi-même. Certaines personnes disent même que je suis une catastrophe ambulante… ils sont bien sympathique les gens ici !

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amie, à vrai dire je peux en compter au moins 2, Angéla et son copain Ben. C'est deux là sont toute ma vie, je fais tout avec eux, quoi que je ne fais pas beaucoup de chose… Ma vie durant l'année scolaire se résume à : École, étude, dodo. C'est que je suis une personne assez timide, j'aime passer inaperçu, mais avec ma maladresse c'est difficile. Je ne vais pas aux fêtes que les «Blondies» (Tanya Denali et toutes sa gang) organisent, la seule foi que j'y suis allé j'ai réussi à gâcher la fête en fessant renverser mon verre sur une prise électrique, résultat, plus d'électricité dans toute la maison. Bref, depuis ce petit incident, j'aime profiter de la solitude que me procure ma chambre et bien sûre, j'aime passer du temps avec Angéla et Ben.

Tout ceci, pour vous dire que cet été, ne sera pas comme les autres, aujourd'hui âgée de 18 ans, je travaillerai! Pour la première foi de toute ma vie j'aurai un emploi et serai payer, je suis tout exciter! Vous vous demandez qui a bien pu embaucher Isabella Swan, cette fille timide et maladroite ? Et bien, je travaillerai pour un petit marchand de crème glacer dans le centre commercial, n'est-ce pas fabuleux ? Fabuleux, car l'été le centre commercial est désert, complètement vide, même l'hiver, personne ne veut magasiner ici, tout le monde va a Port Angeles. C'est pourquoi je suis venu postuler ici, pour avoir la paix tout en étant payé!

Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais demain c'est mon premier jour de travail, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard et fatiguer, je vais donc aller me coucher, sur ce, au revoir !


	2. Chapter 2: Une première

**Chapitre 1 : Un****e première **

Bella pov

**« bip bip bip »**

8:45, c'est l'heure qu'indique mon réveil, a vrai dire depuis 6 :00 que je tourne en rond dans mon lit, j'ai tellement hâte premier jour de vacance, premier jour de travail. Je me lève, me douche et descend rejoindre mon père pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Edward pov

**« bip bip bip »**

8 :45, bordel, premier jour de vacance et je dois et me lever pour aller travailler, Je me lève aperçoit une blondasse à côté de moi, c'est qui elle encore? J'ai encore déconné hier, mais bon, fallait bien fêter mon nouvelle emploi, agent de sécurité dans ce misérable centre commercial de Forks. Forks, un trou perdu que mes parents on décider d'aller habiter. Cela a un point positif, nouvelle filles à baisser. J'adore ma vie, beau comme un dieu je peux me taper toutes les gonzesses que je veux et cette emploi, gardien de sécurité, me permettra de rencontrer les poufs en chaleur de Forks.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres en pensant a tout les gonzesses que je vais rencontrer que je pars à la conquête de nouvelle filles, pardon pardon, que je pars à mon travail.

Bella pov

- Bonjour papa

-Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormit?

-oui et non, j'ai trop hâte d'aller travailler! Je dois me dépêcher si je ne veux pas arriver en retard !

- tu veux que je te dépose

- non merci, je vais marcher, sa va peu être me calmer un peu. Lui dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

-comme tu veut, mais fais attention a toi.

- oui oui, papa, aller a se soir.

C'est donc ainsi que, je pris mon tablier, ma casquette, mon livre de lecture et que je partis vers le centre commercial.

*** au centre commercial**

10 :00, je suis prête a travailler! Mais attend, il y a déjà quelqu'un dans mon espace de travail…

- Salut, je suis Alice Cullen, tu dois être Isabella Swan ?

Ok, c'est une extra-terrestre, elle parle à une vitesse inhumaine et elle me connait ?

-euhhh …

- Comment je sais ton nom, facile, c'est Fred qui me la dit, on va travailler ensemble tout l'été ce n'est pas géniale ça?

Elle lit dans les penser en plus…

- je suis sûre qu'on va être de bonne amie, les meilleures! Je viens d'arriver a Forks, qu'est qu'il y a d'amusant à faire ici ? Est qu'il y a des beaux mecs ? Et l'école comment c'est? T'es en quelle année, moi je suis en dernière, avec mon frère, Edward. Il travail ici lui aussi!

- Stop ! Tu ne respire jamais toi ?

En plus de ne pas me laisser en placer une, elle me saute dans les bras, allo la bizarre, fait pas sa a Tanya Denali elle va te TUER tout simplement!

- Ah Bella, je sens que cet été sera fabuleux !

-Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance. -Nous dit Fred (le patron) en arrivant,- les filles vous travaillerai ensemble tout l'été, vous êtes mes deux seule employer j'espère que vous aller bien vous entendre. Aujourd'hui sera très simple, vous aurez à nettoyer un peu et servir les clients, si clients il y a! Vous pouvez prendre 30 minutes pour diner, prenez le à tour de rôle, vous pouvez manger ici si vous voulez, il n'y a pas de problème. Des questions ? Non parfait ! S'il ce passe quoi que se soit appelé moi, mon numéro est dans le répertoire du téléphone. Sur ce, bonne journée mesdames.

Après le départ de Fred, Alice et moi avons commencé à nettoyer le bar laitier tout en se posant des questions sur nos vies respectives. C'est comme ca que j'ai appris qu'elle avait 2 frères, Edward et Emmet Cullen. Emmet est le plus vieux, il a 22 ans et il vit en appartement avec Rosalie Hale, sa fiancée, à Port Angeles. Edward 19 ans, est encore en terminale car il a échoué trop de cours. Alice a le même âge que moi, elle adore parler, parler de tout et magasiner. C'est même son passe temps préférer.

- Il est midi, tu veux aller diner ? me demanda Alice.

- Je n'ai pas très faim pour l'instant tu peux y aller si tu veux.

-Génial je meurs de faim! Je reviens dans 30 minutes!

Enfin un peu de calme, pas que je n'aime pas Alice, au contraire, elle est très gentille mais elle est beaucoup trop énerver! Je vais profiter de son absence pour commencer mon roman. 10 minutes s'écoule quand enfin un client arrive. Je lève la tête et c'est la que je vois la plus belle créature que la terre n'est jamais porter ! Je ne vous mens pas, un homme grand cheveux de couleur bronze qui semble disons le indomptable et ses yeux, quel yeux ! Deux émeraudes, wow je dois halluciner. Ces lèvres, son un appel a la luxure, j'ai le gout de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser... euh ok Bella on se calme les hormones. Au lieu de rêver à l'embrasser et de lui sauter dessus écoute ce qu'il te dit car il te parle!

-euhh, allo, vous avez choisis? Lui dis-je timidement.

- Je vais te prendre. Me dit, le dieu vivant, en faisant un sourire en coin.

J'ai bien entendu la ? Je suis sûre d'être devenu rouge homard en moins de 5 secondes.

-Eddiieee !

Une petite tornade au cheveux brun et répondant au nom d'Alice lui sauta dessus.

-Alice, combien de fois va falloir que je te dise de ne pas m'appeler Eddie, en plus sa fait pas sérieux avec mon job la, j'ai l'air de quoi ?

-Tu a l'air de mon frère adoré que j'aime tant ! Lui dit telle en lui plaquant un baissé sonore sur la joue. Alors tu es venu faire quoi ici?

- J'étais venu te chercher pour diner.

-Je viens juste d'y aller c'est dommage, tu peux y aller avec Bella c'est son tour.

Edward pov

Bella, Bella, Bella, qu'elle jolie petite fille qui va finir dans mon lit! Même si elle a refusé de venir diner avec moi, j'ai bien vue comment elle me regardait tout le long que j'étais la. C'est certain elle me veut. Bella, juste a penser a elle, qu'elle réveille en moi une envie folle de baisser, je dois aller me soulager, je ne passerai pas l'après midi comme ca.

Je rentre dans mon bureau et regarde les écrans de surveillance et je repère celle qui est en face du bar laitier : Une lichette glacée. Bella y est toujours, elle est pencher pour ramasser quelque chose, j'ai une incroyable vue de son jolie petit cul. Ma main se dirige vers mon pantalon et défait le bouton libérant ainsi ma verge bien dure. Je commence à faire des vas et viens avec ma main, des images de Bella me vienne en tête ma respiration devient saccadée, Ahh Bella quelle joie se serai de sentir ta chatte sur ma verge, je te ploterai sans gène, en t'enfonçant mon membre bien profond, tu crieras mon nom et jouirais en même temps.

Ma main s'active toujours, mais plus rapidement et finalement j'éjacule.

C'est la première foi que je me masturbe en pensant a quelqu'un et je dois dire, j'ai adoré, mais j'aurai préféré partager se moment avec Bella. J'aurai aimé sentir sa bouche sur ma queue, j'aurai aimé quelle me touche, quelle me fasse jouir et quelle avale tout. Je recommence a devenir dure, il faut que j'me la tape, je ne passerai pas l'été sans sentir son corps sous le miens sans sentir, ok Ed, on arrête on va travail, oublie pas tu est au travail!

Je sors de ma cabine, non sans avoir pris le temps de replacer mon pantalon. en tournant le coin une petite masse me fonce dedans et une odeur envoutant me parviens au narine, la même odeur que j'ai sentit lorsque j'étais a la lichette glacée, la vanille. Je baise les yeux et je vois Bella, je sens immédiatement le désire monter en moi.

- Et bien Bella, toi aussi tu voulais sentir mon corps près du tiens

- euh…je,, mais,, non ,, quoi ..

C'est mignon elle est gêner. mignon.. ?

-aller Bella fait pas ta petite coincer, je sais que tu me veux autant que je te veux alors, on va aller dans mon bureau et hop

Bella pov

-T'es malade jamais de ma vie je vais me laisser toucher par toi!- Et je partis vers le bar laitier, oubliant d'aller au toilette, en me retournant je l'entendis rire et il me dit

-Aller Bella, sa te fera pas de tort!

Non mais quel crétin celui la, il à beau être vachement sexy, mais quel con il peu être. Jamais au grand jamais je ne me laisserai faire par un mec comme lui.

L'après midi se déroula sans embuche, le con Cullen n'est pas revenue avec ses idées mal tournée et avec Alice on c'est bien amuser.

Comme première journée, j'ai trouvé ca géniale, mis a part l'histoire du Con Cullen, ma journée c'est bien dérouler et j'ai hâte a demain pour revoir Alice. Je suis rentré chez moi vers 18hr30, j'ai pris mon repas et ma douche et je suis allé me coucher. Mes dernières pensée fut tournée vers Edward malgré les propos qu'il ma dit aujourd'hui, il reste sexy ! Ne flanche pas Bella ne flanche pas, un mec comme ca n'est pas pour toi, tout ce qu'il veut c'est te baisser, ensuite il te laisse tomber, c'est ca que tu veut? te retrouver a pleurer comme une madelaine dans ton lit a cause qu'il ta laisser tomber comme une vieille chausette ? aller tu vaut mieu que ca! Je m'endormis sur cette discution avec ma conscience, demain je ferai mettrai en marche mon plan, resistons au Con Cullen!

Edward pov

Première journée de travail, bilan positif, je me suis repérer une Bella assez bandante et qui va me donner du fil a retorde pour la mettre dans mon lit. Un défis j'adore, j'ai hâte a demain, je fais mettre en marche mon plan pour baisser cette magnifique Bella, et je dois arrêter de lui attribuer des petites qualité, mignon, magnifique et quoi après, aller mec, t'es pas comme sa toi!

* * *

><p>Premier Chapitre terminé!<p>

Comment vous avez trouver? J'ai plein de doute alors j'ai besoin de vous pour

me dire si sa vaut la peine de continuer!

Ah et aussi désoler pour les fautes, c'est pas ma tasse de thé comme on dit !

A prochaine, :D

Orphée

xx


End file.
